


Goth and Glitter

by mandybling



Category: IT Crowd, Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandybling/pseuds/mandybling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is missing someone. Time to forget, at least for an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth and Glitter

Vince has been antsy, itching to get out of the shop and the flat itself. He hasn’t seen Howard in weeks. Jurgen Haabermaaster had whisked the Jazz Maverick off, and he’d left Vince with out much in the way of a goodbye. He’s not even called or written, which hurts Vince the most.

Now Vince is stuck on the settee, staring a hole through this Howard impostor. This man that Naboo has chosen to replace his best friend in the entire world with. This idiot in cheap tweed and second rate corduroy. 

Sneering at the other man, Vince snorts, “I don’t even think your ‘tache is real.”

“Wha’?” The other mans mustache twitches.

“I’m tired of looking at you.” Vince hisses, hopping up. His boots clatter against the floor as he rushes to retrieve his jacket. “I’m goin’ out. Not like it matters.” And just like that, Vince is down the stairs and out the door.

**********

 

Vince makes his way to a club he knows well, The Black Spider. He’d once met two very attractive goth girls there and failed in an attempt for the Gothic Threeway... thanks to Howard.

Making his way to the the bar, Vince gives the the morose looking bartender a wink. “Flirtini please, mate. Don’t be stingy on the cherries.”

Looking about the dimly lit room while he waits, Vince notices someone in the far corner standing in the shadows. This tall, slim creature has Vince so curious he barely notices his drink being set in front of him. Quickly paying for his beverage, he makes his way over to the man in shadows.

“Alright?” Vince cranes his neck to look up.

“Good evening.” 

“I’m Vince Noir. And you are?” Vince shoves his tiny hand into the tall goths, shaking vigorously.

“Richmond. Richmond Avenal.”

“I like your shirt, Richmond. It’s well nuvo-renaissance.”

“Indeed.” Richmond releases Vince’s hand, stepping back to look at the other man fully, trying to think of a suitable complement in reply. 

“You’re … trousers, they’re quite tight.”

“Alright, tall dark and gruesome. You checkin’ out my bum?” Vince winks. 

Richmond blushes, taking a deep pull from his Carlsberg.

“I was only jokin’ mate. Here,” Vince snatches Richmond’s now empty glass. “Let me buy you another one of these.”

And thus starts and night of heavy drinking for Vince and Richmond both. 

**********

 

As the night wears on, the clouds outside become more dense and soon enough a heavy downpour starts. The bar is closing and the bartender had finally shouted at the the drunken pair to leave. Both step out under the overhang, Vince pulling his leather jacket tight around himself while Richmond does the same with his own slim fit coat. 

“Bollocks. I don’t want to walk home in this.” Vince laments, hopping back as a car drives by and almost splashes them both.

“I live quite close.” Richmond points to the left. “Just around the corner. You can come to mine until the storm passes.”

Vince grins. “Cheers, mate.” And he follows quickly behind as Richmond walks with long strides towards his apartment.

**********

 

Once inside the warm and cozy little flat, Richmond sets about getting Vince some warm clothes since Vince’s own are soaked through even though the walk was short. The clothes turn out to be a set of warm and comfortable pajamas. Vince slips into them and practically melts into relaxation. His eyes become heavy lidded as he watches Richmond slip into a pair of his own. 

“Richmond?” Vince yawns. “Mind if I have a little sleepy in your bed. I’m knackered?”

“If you wish.” Richmond smiles companionably. “I might join you if that’s alright.”

“Genius.” Is Vince’s reply as he slips under the warm and downy duvet, scooting over so Richmond can do the same. 

Vince snuffles into the pillow, enjoying Richmond’s lavender scent there as he drifts off. “Night, Rich.”

“Goodnight, Vincent.” Richmond purrs, soon dozing as well.

**********

 

They’ve only been asleep for a few hours, Vince invading Richmond’s personal space as those hours pass. Vince is curled onto his side, back pressed to Richmond’s chest. He’s grabbed Richmond’s arm in his sleep, and pulled it tight around his middle. The tall goths long fingers lightly brush the smaller mans bare stomach, for his shirt had ridden up in the night. 

Vince maneuvers himself even closer to Richmond, his pert arse coming in contact with Richmond’s crotch. Richmond shifts a bit as well, his body reacting to Vince’s proximity in a rather obvious way. The hand on Vince’s stomach tightens as Richmond rubs himself up against the other man, his sleep addled brain deciding for him that this course of action is a good idea.

Feeling the tell tale hardness against him, Vince stirs, opening his eyes as he lets out an involuntary moan. He grasps Richmond’s wrist and guides the other man’s hand down, wanting those long fingers to touch.

Richmond lets out a low growl, shaking Vince’s hand free as those fingers find their way under Vince’s waist band. They lightly skirt over the coarse hair there before dipping lower then back up then lower again, teasing.

Vince lets out a needy whine, rubbing his bottom harder up against Richmond’s erection to get him to do something, anything. “Pleasepleaseplease.” He manages to whimper out.

Finally Richmond’s hand dips down, wrapping around the base of Vince’s cock. Stroking with light fingers, Richmond presses himself firmly against Vince, thrusting and humping to relieve his excitement a little.

“Fuck!” Vince squeaks, moving to pull his pajama bottoms down to give Richmond better access. He manages to slip them past the swell of his arse and over Richmond’s rapidly moving hand. 

Feeling Vince’s hot skin against his wrist, Richmond’s free hand moves to his own bottoms, tugging them down to free his cock. He shivers as the air hits it, pressing the underside against Vince’s cleft for the warmth and the filthy sensation of it. 

They both move and writhe like that, Richmond’s pre-come easing the slide as continues to thrust between Vince’s arse cheeks. His hand continues to stroke, pulling Vince’s rigid member in rhythm with his own movements.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Vince sobs out as the twin sensation of Richmond’s hand on him and the other mans shaft rubbing against his hole brings him closer and closer to release. Vince purposefully shifts a bit, causing the head of Richmond’s cock to press firmly against his tight ring of muscles. That does it. Vince’s whole body shudders, a scream escaping his lips as he comes hard against his own stomach and Richmond’s fingers.

Richmond brings his sullied hand away, wrapping it around his own prick and rubbing the wetness all over it. He then grabs Vince’s hip, pulling the small man back up against him. Shaft slipping back into position between the globes of Vince’s bottom, Richmond sets up a fast thrusting movement, pushing himself roughly against the other man over and over. His fingers dig into Vince’s hipbone as he pushes hard one final time, spilling his own release in the cleft and up Vince’s back.

They lie in silence for a bit, the only sound in the room being the heavy rain against the window and twin panting breaths. Finally Vince moves, maneuvering the shirt that has ridden up to his underarms completely off. He wipes at his back with it and then his front, cleaning off their mess before dropping the sodden fabric to the floor. 

“I--I should probably call a cab.” Vince finally says, ruffling his hair as he makes to stand and pull off the pajama bottoms.

“You don’t have to leave.” Richmond says softly. “I’d like you to stay.”

“Thanks, mate. But I really need to get home. This has been ace an’ all but I want to be home just in case....”

“In case what?”

“In case someone decides to finally come home.” Vince sighs, pulling on his still slightly damp clothes.

Richmond simply nods in the dim room. “Alright.”

Extracted his phone from his jacket pocket, Vince calls a taxi. In a matter of moments it’s outside the flat and Vince simply waves goodbye to Richmond and he turns on his heals and practically runs out to the car. 

When Vince returns home he dresses in his own pajamas and crawls into bed. Turning, he looks at the phone on the nightstand and decides to send a text. Scrolling through the numbers he finds the one he’s looking for and types a simple message.

"I miss you, Howard. Please come home."


End file.
